Moonlight Flight
by KwBw21
Summary: During a midnight flight around the Quidditch pitch, Harry thinks about how he has fallen in love with his best friend. Can he build up the courage to tell him?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story**.

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Hope you enjoy this little story :)**

* * *

Harry had awoken screaming from a horrible nightmare. It had been the third night in a row that he had dreamt about Severus being attacked by Nagini, Thank Merlin, Severus had survived. They had become friends during the time it took for Severus to recover from his horrific injuries, Harry barely left Severus' side whilst he was in the infirmary and they had become best friends when Severus was well enough to return as Headmaster. Harry had agreed to take over the position of DADA teacher and they spent many a night chatting and indulging in fine wine.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep or rather he didn't want to so he decided to go for a fly around the Quidditch pitch to clear his mind, flying always helped him relax even though the broom wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on. He quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, he grabbed his broom and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch.

It was a lovely, warm summer's night so all the stars were shining brightly and the moon was illuminating the pitch so Harry could see where he was going. Once he got to the pitch, he mounted his broom and took a deep breath before setting off.

He flew all around the pitch, a gentle breeze caressing his face and he let out a sigh of contentment as he felt himself relaxing. As he flew around his mind wandered to memories of his best friend.

Severus was a completely different person now the war was over, he was a stern Headmaster when he needed to be but now he could often be found chatting to students rather than hidden away in the dungeons and you were more likely to see him smiling rather than sneering. The biggest surprise being that the man actually knew how to have fun as demonstrated by the fact he would quite often eagerly participate in staff vs. student Quidditch matches, he made a surprisingly good keeper and he was always the centre of attention at the staff parties and school balls. It was truly wonderful to watch Severus be the man he had always wanted to be, it was like watching a sun deprived flower emerge from the shadows of suffocating weeds to spread its delicate petals and bloom into something beautiful. Harry snorted as he imagined Severus' face at being described as a flower but in Harry's opinion it was true, Severus had survived the war, he was free of the strangle hold that Voldemort had had on him and was now thriving as a free, well respected man, it was a wonderful sight to behold and Harry was grateful to be there every step of the way with his best friend.

Harry loved the evenings they would spend together chatting, laughing and drinking themselves stupid. It was a common thing for Harry to wake up the next morning on Severus' sofa, with a comfy blanket wrapped around him and Severus grinning at him with a nice mug of coffee in one hand and a much needed hangover cure in the other. Harry couldn't help but blush when he remembered the time, a couple of weeks ago when he woke up next to Severus in the Potions Master's own bed. Thankfully they were both fully clothed but Harry was embarrassed none the less until Severus rolled over, yawned, stretched and proceeded to inform Harry that he had been snoring all night, all this without a hint of embarrassment like it was perfectly normal to wake up fully clothed in your best friend's bed. Harry couldn't help but laugh and all the embarrassment he had felt had melted away.

It had been that morning that Harry finally accepted his feelings about Severus and that he loved the man more than words could describe. As they both sat on the bed with Severus talking about the various meetings that were planned for him that day, Harry couldn't help but notice how close together they were, their legs almost touching and if Harry was brave enough, they were close enough for him to lay his head on Severus' shoulder. However, Harry was not brave enough but he did realised that it felt so natural and so right for them to be like that, with Severus he felt truly at ease and safe, with Severus' he felt truly happy.

Harry lived for the times when Severus would smile at him or the unexpected visits when he was teaching his class where Severus would sit and watch him teach or the times where their hands would accidentally brush together when they were sat next to each other in staff meetings or in the Great Hall at meal time. He had been building up the courage to tell Severus how he truly felt about him but he could never find the right moment to do so.

Harry let out a sigh as he started another lap around the pitch but he was suddenly distracted as, what he could only describe as a shadow, circled around him several times, causing Harry to become quite frightened due to the fact he had foolishly left his wand back in his quarters. The shadow stopping right in front of him, it was then that he realised what it was.

"SEVERUS, YOU SCARED ME" Harry shouted clutching his chest before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to have to start calling you the Shadow Prince rather that the Half blood Prince" Harry said before chuckling at the huge grin on Severus' face.

"Well fancy meeting you fifty feet off the ground, do you come to these altitudes often?" Severus asked as he circled Harry again.

"It always amazes me and freaks me out when I see you flying without a broom, Sev" Harry replied with a giggle as Severus circled around him again but this time upside down.

"More comfortable than a broom" Severus shrugged after moving to the right way up "Fancy a race round the pitch, last one back gets to polish all the portrait frames in my office"

"You're on, eat my dust bat boy" Harry said before speeding off laughing as he went.

"BAT BOY?!" Severus shouted with fake disgust before speeding after Harry, quickly catching him up and passing him with ease.

"Too slow, Short Arse" Severus said as he sailed past Harry.

"HAY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Harry laughed as he watched Severus showing off by doing a figure of eight.

Harry found himself slowing down and admiring the way Severus flew, he was so graceful and carefree that it actually brought tears to Harry's eyes as it was so different from the way Severus was when he was risking his life as a spy. The sight of someone he cared about so much who had been so consumed with guilt and who had lived day by day with the constant fear of death or torture weighing him down, gliding through the air so care free and giving off an aura of genuine happiness made Harry realised that this was what he had been fighting for during the war, Freedom. Severus had sacrificed so much and something so innocent as flying with his best friend made him genuinely happy, he had been controlled by two powerful masters and now he was free to live how he wanted to.

Harry noticed that Severus had stopped flying and was hovering a few meters in front of him. Harry watched as Severus' silky black hair fluttered around his face in the breeze, the smile on his face was so genuine, the worry lines that had built up during his time of servitude had faded away to be replaced by laugh lines, he looked so handsome. His black robes billowed behind him just as they would in the corridors of Hogwarts. Severus was perfect in Harry's eyes and he just couldn't imagine him not being a part of his life.

Emerald eyes met Obsidian ones that sparkled in the moonlight, Harry couldn't stop himself as he whispered "I love you" and his heart melted as he was rewarded with a loving smile and Severus mouthing "I love you too".

The race was forgotten as Severus flew over to Harry and lent into him, placing a gentle, tender kiss on Harry's lips. Harry sighed a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck as he deepened the kiss.

Time seemed to stand still as the two soul mates embraced, repeating their confession of love for each other and promises of a happy future together were whispered as they were both bathed in the moonlight, witnessed only by the shining stars in the indigo nights sky.


End file.
